Disney On Ice
Disney On Ice is a touring ice show produced by Feld Entertainment under agreement with the Walt Disney Company. Aimed primarily at children, the shows feature Disney cartoon characters in performances that each derive their music and plot from elements collected from various Disney films and properties; the "stars" of the show are credited as the Disney characters themselves. The productions began in 1981, under the name "Walt Disney's World on Ice". The name was changed to "Disney on Ice" in late 1997. Disney on Ice currently runs eight to nine productions and touring companies at any given time. The shows have played all over the world, including non-traditional skating regions like South America, the Middle East and Asia, as well as more traditional markets such as North America, Australia and Europe. Upcoming Shows The Wonderful World of Disney on Ice Current shows Follow Your Heart ''(2016) This show features [[Finding Dory|''Finding Dory]] and ''Inside Out'' characters. Stories represented in the show * Inside Out * Finding Dory * Frozen * Beauty and the Beast * Brave * Fantasia * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * The Princess and the Frog * Tangled * The Little Mermaid * Cinderella * Toy Story series ''Frozen (2014) As the title suggests, this show, debuting in 2014, retells the story of Anna and Elsa in their Oscar-winning animated feature film. ''The Philadelphia Inquirer in a review called it "probably Disney on Ice's best yet. The cast encouraged audience participation, which only added to the charm."http://www.philly.com/inquirer/magazine/20141230__Frozen__is_pretty_nice_on_ice.html Movies Featured *''Frozen'' *''The Lion King'' *''Toy Story'' *''Cinderella'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Tangled'' ''Magical Ice Festival'' (2012) In a new twist on fairy tale fun, favorite Disney characters compete to be the next superstar in comical segments leading up to the tales of show-stopping princesses – Ariel, Rapunzel, Belle and Merida from Disney Pixar's Brave in her ice debut! Frozen has now replaced Brave. Movies Featured *''Brave'' (2012 – 2015) *''Pinocchio'' *''Cinderella'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Tangled'' *''Frozen'' ''Dare to Dream'' (2011) Get tangled up in the newest thrilling show to hit the ice, Disney On Ice presents Dare to Dream. Experience Disney's hilarious hair-raising escapade, Tangled; as Rapunzel, her unlikely companion, Flynn, and Maximus, embark on an uproarious journey that takes adventure to new lengths! Boogie to the beat of the bayou with Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen in a magical, musical journey that all begins with a fateful kiss. And fanciful dreams become reality as Cinderella meets her Prince Charming, with a glass slipper fit for an unforgettable fantasy come true. All your favorite princesses take to the ice in a spectacular finale at the ultimate Disney Princess event of a lifetime! Experience the beauty, sparkle, and spirit when Disney On Ice presents Dare to Dream comes to your hometown! Movies Represented *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Cinderella'' *''Tangled'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' ''Worlds of Enchantment'' (2008) Opened on August 21, 2008 as Worlds of Fantasy. It is a show that takes you into four Disney Fantasies. The first act of the show features, the on-ice debut of Lightning McQueen, Mater and the crew of Disney·Pixar's Cars, along with Disney mainstays The Little Mermaid's enchanting undersea kingdom, the escape of Woody, Buzz, Jessie and the rest of the toys from the Sunnyside Daycare in Toy Story 3, and the adventures of Anna, Olaf, and Elsa from Frozen. This show also includes a first for the Disney On Ice franchises, with a one hour pre-show centered around various Disney Princesses and giving guests the chance to see, up close and personal various Princess' gowns and mementos. The first variant of the show was the final Disney on Ice show to feature Wayne Allwine, Mickey Mouse's longtime voice actor, as he died in May 2009. Movies Represented *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Lion King'' (2008 – 2011) *''Toy Story 3'' (2011 – present) *''Cars'' *''Tinker Bell'' (2008 – 2015) *''Frozen'' (2015 – present) ''Dream Big'' (2006) Opened on September 1, 2006 as Princess Wishes and then Princesses and Heroes.This shares abbreviated versions of the stories of popular Disney Princess characters, including Snow White, Belle, Jasmine, Cinderella, Tiana, Aurora, Mulan, Rapunzel, Ariel, Elsa the Snow Queen, and Princess Anna, with Tinker Bell and her fairy friends serving as the presenter of the show.[1] During the number "Under the Sea", a few lucky members of the audiences are given the chance to ride in a boat, that travels on the ice, giving them a chance to participate in the show.[citation needed] Movies Represented *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Cinderella'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Aladdin'' *''Mulan'' (2006 – 2011) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2011 – present) *''Tangled'' (2011 – present) *''Tinker Bell'' (2011 – present) *''Frozen'' (2014 – present) ''100 Years of Magic'' (1999) Opened on September 3, 1999, 100 Years of Magic, has also been known as The Magical World of Disney On Ice and All Star Parade. There were overhauls in 2005, 2007, 2009, 2010, 2012, and 2015 and so on where characters from Finding Nemo, Lilo & Stitch, and The Incredibles are also featured. As of 2015, Daisy Duck, Chip and Dale, Stitch, Pocahontas, John Smith, The Incredibles and It's a Small World were omitted and The Princess and the Frog, Tangled and Frozen replaced them. Stories represented in the show *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Cinderella'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Aladdin'' *''The Lion King'' *''Toy Story'' series *''Mulan'' *''Finding Nemo'' (2005 – present) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2015 – present) *''Tangled'' (2015 – present) *''Frozen'' (2015 – present) The previous stories represented in the show were: * Pocahontas (1999 – 2015) * Lilo & Stitch (2007 – 2015) * A Bug's Life (1999 – 2004) *''The Incredibles'' (2005 – 2015) *''It's a Small World'' (1999 – 2015) ''Passport to Adventure'' (1995) Currently the longest running show on tour after originally opening in St. Petersburg, Florida on October 12, 1995 as "World on Ice 3-D". It has been overhauled in 1998, 2001, 2003, 2007, 2008, and 2012. It tells the story of an adventure by Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, and Daisy (who currently only appears in this show) that lets them see parts of Under the Sea, Neverland, London, Arendelle, and Africa. Stories represented in the show *''It's a Small World'' (2015 – present) *''The Lion King'' (2007 – present) *''Peter Pan'' (2003 – present) *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Frozen'' (2015 – present) The previous stories represented in the show were: * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (2001 – 2003) *''Cinderella'' (1995 – 2003) *''101 Dalmatians'' (1995 – 2008) *''The Jungle Book'' (1995 – 2001) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2003 – 2015) *''Gargoyles'' (1995 - 1998) Former shows (List and dates incomplete) World on Ice program.jpg|''World on Ice'' (1981) No.14c-GreatOdyssey.jpg|1982 Great Ice Odyssey program.jpg|''Great Ice Odyssey'' (1982) Magic Kingdom on Ice program.jpg|Magic Kingdom on Ice (1983) Happy Birthday Donald program.jpg|''Happy Birthday! Donald'' (1984) Sport Goofy program.jpg|''Sports Goofy'' (1985) 1987swiceprgm1.jpg|''Snow White on Ice'' (1986 – 1992) Pinocchio program.jpg|Pinocchio (1987–1992) Mickey's Diamond Jubilee program.jpg|Mickey's Diamond Jubilee (1988 – 1993) Peter Pan program.jpg|Peter Pan (1989–1993) World on Ice 10th Anniversary program.jpg|Walt Disney's World on Ice: 10th Anniversary (1990–1996) DisneyOnIce_Double_Feature_Live.jpg|Walt Disney's World on Ice: Double Feature... Live! (1991–1997) $(KGrHqUOKooE3EozljvgBN7pSubb2Q~~_3.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1992 – 2006) No 14c-Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin (1993–1997) $(KGrHqR,!hgE2fOfz(LEBN7oc-S56Q~~ 3.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994–2001) World on Ice 3D program.jpg|World on Ice: 3-D (October 1995 – 2003) Disney·Pixar's Toy Story (1996–2002).jpg|Disney·Pixar's Toy Story (1996–2002) spiritofpocahontasonice.png|The Spirit of Pocahontas (1996) No 14c-Pocahontas.jpg|Forever Love featuring Pocahontas (1996–2000) DN 01.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1998–2002) Jungle Adventures on Ice program book.jpg|Jungle Adventures (2000-2006) Disney·Pixar's Toy Story 2 (2001–2005).jpg|Disney·Pixar's Toy Story 2 (2001–2005) 1024x768.jpg|Princess Classics (2002–2011) 4aa36a45af132_56335n.jpg|Monsters Inc. (2003 – 2007) doi_nemo_250.jpg|Finding Nemo (2004– 2010) Disneyland-adventures.jpg|Disneyland Adventure (2005 – 2011) Disneys-high-school-musical-the-ice-tour31.jpg|Disney's High School Musical: The Ice Tour (2007–2009) Disney-On-Ice-Lets-Celebrate.png|''Let's Celebrate!'' (September 4, 2009 – 2016) ToyStory3OvalLogo.jpg|Disney·Pixar's Toy Story 3 (2010–2012) Disney-on-ice-flyer.jpg|Treasure Trove (2011 – May 2016) Gallery -disney-on-ice-mickey-minnies-amazing-journey.jpg 1280x824.jpg ToyStory3OvalLogo.jpg Disney on ice.jpg Rockin_ever_after.jpg Disney-on-Icee.jpeg Holiday Wonderland.jpg Disneyonice.jpg Doi2011 2.png 270675 171496576248626 121096461288638 439665 1855590 n.png Hsm the ice tour.jpg Highschoolmusicallogo.jpg High-school-musical-ice-tour.jpg High school musical the ice tour.jpg Disney_on_ice_presents_frozen.jpg Wrldicedopmugs2.jpg Wrldicedopmugs1.jpg Swworldonice20.jpg Swworldonice19.jpg Swworldonice18.jpg Swworldonice17.jpg Swworldonice16.jpg Swworldonice15.jpg Swworldonice14.jpg Swworldonice13.jpg Swworldonice12.jpg Swworldonice11.jpg Swworldonice10.jpg Swworldonice9.jpg Swworldonice8.jpg Swworldonice7.jpg Swworldonice6.jpg Swworldonice5.jpg Swworldonice4.jpg Swworldonice3.jpg Swworldonice2.jpg Swpreshowice2008.jpg Swonibcepenn.jpg Swonibcebanner.jpg Swicemmmm.jpg SWiceduckhat3.jpg SWiceduckhat2.jpg SWiceduckhat1.jpg Icemickwatch2.jpg Icemickwatch1.jpg 2008100yrsmagic.jpg 2010onicewishes.jpg 2010onicedwrfs.jpg 2009wishesicetick.jpg 2009oniceswdop.jpg 2009onicequn.jpg 2009oniceapple.jpg Disneyonicepocahontas.jpg 2008icewishaudience.jpg 1981worldice1.jpg Disney on ice maxresdefault.jpg Worldicehappy2.JPG Worldicehappy1.JPG Worldicegrump3.jpg Worldicegrump2.jpg Worldicegrump1.jpg Swoniicepinsnovit.jpg Swbutonice.jpg Pin44697.jpg Japanpin ice.jpg Doponice15class.jpg Doponice15b.jpg Doponice15a.jpg Doponice7.jpg Dopeyicefig5.jpg Dopeyicefig4.jpg Dopeyicefig3.jpg Dopeyicefig2.jpg Dopeyicefig1.jpg Disonicepinset.jpg Disonicepin88.jpg Disonicedopey3.jpg Disonicedopey2.jpg Disonicedopey.jpg 1998disice hap2.jpg 1998disice hap1.jpg 1998disice grump3.jpg 1998disice grump2.jpg 1998disice grump1.jpg Woiceprktfront.jpg Woiceprktback.jpg Woiceprkt10.jpg Woiceprkt9.jpg Woiceprkt8.jpg Woiceprkt7.jpg Woiceprkt6.jpg Woiceprkt5.jpg Woiceprkt4.jpg Woiceprkt3.jpg Woiceprkt2.jpg 665491_514962558516477_1631282870_o.jpg|Brittany Elliot ice skating in a Pre-Show performance for Disney On Ice. 335164_158487660958186_478036062_o.jpg|Kristen Treni as Sharpay Evans in Disney's High School Musical: The Ice Tour 885297_221578441315774_761948907_o.jpg|Amanda Billings as Gabriella Montez in High School Musical: The Ice Tour Stevensmithgame.jpg|Steven Smith as Chad Danforth in Disney's High School Musical: The Ice Tour|link=Steven Smith References See also *Disney Live! External links *TV Tropes: Disney on Ice Category:Disney Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Crossovers Category:Frozen Category:Disney On Ice